The objective of the proposed research is to define the effect of nutrition on the properties of nuclear chromatin and its components. Special attention is given to the relationship of the mother and child. Does low protein or lysine deficient diet alter the properties of chromatin in the mother and what are the consequences for the development of the child, especially in respect to neonatal development of liver and brain chromatin? The properties of chromatin and its components (nonhistone proteins) during ontogeny and their possible changes induced by diet will be studied by a novel immunochemical method developed in this laboratory. Biochemical studies using isotope techniques, immunochemistry and enzymological determination will be emphasized.